


Overalls and Cigarette Smoke

by EngorgedCat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly made him, Eddie changes his normal style, Eddie in overalls, Lace Panties cause I'm really into lace, M/M, Richie and his bad pickup lines, Richie smokes, Sexy Times, dont smoke kids, im gonna cram this into one chapter, its gross, that what she said, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngorgedCat/pseuds/EngorgedCat
Summary: 1) Eddie changes his style from short shorts to overalls. Richie can't help but notice.Bonus: Lace Panties and Sexy Times2) Richie has a small party with his friends and tries to get with Eddie





	Overalls and Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Unless your name is Richie Tozier or Eddie Kaspbrak, do NOT smoke. It is bad for your health. Take up yoga instead.

‘God, those should be illegal.’ Richie thought, staring at Eddie’s ass. Eddie, who decided to wear black overalls and a simple striped shirt, was oblivious to the staring. The pants seemed to conform around his butt, showing off his curves to everyone around him. He and Beverly had gone shopping a week ago and she forced him to try on loads of clothes before finally finding something they both liked. It was a huge step from his usual get up but it was something Richie could get used of seeing.

It might have not been the most appropriate time or place to try to flirt with the shorter male, seeing of how they were surrounded by their friends and Eddie wasn’t even remotely close to him, but Richie Tozier had never been one to look at anything appropriate.

“Hey Eds, are those space pants?” Richie asked, well more likely yelled. Eddie turned to the male with one brow arched at him.

“Because your ass is outta this world.” Richie finished, flashing a grin and shooting finger guns in Eddie’s direction. Eddie’s face shifted to a bright red and he turned back to their group of friends.

‘Success.’ Richie thought, mentally thrusting his fist in the air.

*Whack*

“OW! What the fuck Stan!?” Richie asked as said Stan sat down on the couch beside him, still clutching the rolled up magazine in his hand.

“You dumb gay bitch,” Stan said, frowning at the male.

“Stanley! That’s no way to talk to your father!” Richie said, placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

“Stop embarrassing him, otherwise he’s gonna go back to wearing his god awful socks and shorts combo.” Stan scolded, finally placing down his weapon.

“Mmmm, I actually enjoy seeing him in short shorts,” Richie said, smiling at the thought.

“One, gross. Stop thinking about that. Two, it was a horrible crime against fashion and you know it.” Stan said.

“Alright Mr. Fashion Nova, how should I approach the situation then?” Richie asked, pushing his glasses back.

“Well maybe talk to his face, one on one. Not in front of everyone. And then you could try, oh I don’t know, actually tell him that you like him.”

“Or I can keep up my wonderful pickup lines until eventually he lowers his standards and falls into my trap, then I’ll force him to grow old with me until we both die of respiratory failure,” Richie said, grinning brightly.

“Wow. How romantic. I can’t see why he hasn’t fallen for you yet. You’re a real panty dropper.” Stan said, with a deadpanned expression.

“I know right.” He said, with a smirk as he watched Eddie get pulled by Beverly to where the others were dancing at. “I’ll be back in a second. I’m gonna go smoke.” Richie said, standing up and reaching in his pocket for his cigarettes. He walked to the door, opening it to the chilly night air. It had been warmer during the day but the temperature at night dropped dramatically.

He moved over to the steps of his apartment and sat down, lighting his cigarette. Low beats of his music played in the background. His mind was clouded with thoughts as he pondered his next move.

“Hey, Richie,” Eddie said, causing the dark-haired male to jump and almost drop his cigarette.

“Fuck. Hey Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said, trying to lighten up the mood as Eddie laughed softly.

“I’m gonna let that slide because I scared you but next time you’re gonna regret it.” The shorter male said, sitting down beside Richie.

“Promise?” Richie asked, batting his eyes at the other. Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes before looking off into the distance.

“You okay? You know the party is inside right?” Eddie asked in a teasing tone.

“Yea, smart ass. I am the one hosting it. I just wanted a break from everyone.” Richie said grinning.

“Oh okay, well then I’ll head back inside and talk with our other friends.” The brown haired male said.

“No, you’re okay. I just don’t wanna be around a crowd of people,” Richie explained and Eddie beamed happily. “Want one?”

“Asthma,” Eddie said, scrunching up his nose.

“Right, sorry,” Richie said while the other shrugged sheepishly.

“Nah, it probably isn’t even that good.” He said causing Richie’s mouth to drop.

“Yea it was really bad at first but I learned to love it,” Richie said, moving the cigarette to his mouth before pausing as an idea formed.

“Hey Eds, open your mouth.” He said grinning mischievously.

“What, why?” Eddie asked, raising his brow.

“Just do it.” He said, rolling his eyes softly. Eddie compiled and opened his mouth a little bit as Richie took a deep drag. He grabbed Eddie’s face between one hand and moved so their mouths were almost touching and blew the smoke directly into his mouth. Once the stream subsided he pulled back and grinned as he looked at the smaller male.

Eddie’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half open. He could feel the smoke build in his lungs but he didn’t feel his lungs constrict, instead, he felt more relaxed in his entire life.

“That was um- nice,” Eddie said, pulling back a little, smoke streams moving from his mouth into the air and he looking away. Richie’s grin grew in size and he took another drag but blew it out into the wind.

Before he could finish off the rest Eddie lunged forward, kissing him on the lips. Richie’s eyes widened and he pulled back with a confused look on his face.

“Um, what are you doing Eds?” He asked trying to place what had happened. Eddie’s face turned serious and he rolled his eyes.

“Apparently not this.” He mumbled sarcastically before moving to try and stand up. Richie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the step.

“Don’t be a smartass, smartass.” He said, making sure that Eddie fell into his lap. He moved his hands down to grip the other’s hip and leaned forward, kissing Eddie firmly.

Eddie moaned softly and ran his fingers into Richie’s hair gripping the curls tightly. Richie let out an airy moan and grinned at the male when he pulled away. They continued to kiss for a while until finally, Richie remember where they were. “We should head back in before the other’s get worried and come looking for us.”

Eddie frowned but stood up, allowing Richie to move off the steps. They quickly fixed each other’s hair and clothing before walking back inside.

Stan and Bill were practically humping one another while music played out. The song was slow but not a waltz-y type of song. It was more of a couple’s moving together type of song. Richie smiles as his friends enjoyed themselves. Ben was chatting to Mike and Beverly. Richie looked down at Eddie and threw his arm around his shoulder. Eddie’s cheeks tinted pink but he didn’t move away. Bill and Stan paused dancing for a moment as Stan walked to the bathroom to try and sober up more before he had to drive home. Richie knew his routine by heart. Bill, however, was shit-faced. He was stumbling a little and he grinned at Richie and Eddie before trying to walk over to him.

“Hey, Stan was just talking about you,” Bill said, closing his eyes for a moment. Richie snapped gently in his face and Bill reopened his eyes.

“What was he talking about?” Richie asked, looking confused at the male.

“What was who talking about,” Bill asked and Eddie giggled gently as he realized how this conversation was gonna go.

“Stan,” Richie said, in a deadpanned voice.

“What about him?” Bill asked, looking confused.

“What was Stan talking about?” Richie asked, growing annoyed. Eddie grinned at the two of them, trying to not laugh too loud.

“When?” Bill asked, before closing his eyes once again. Richie almost snapped again until Stan emerged from the bathroom, bits of his hair was wet from where he’d splashed water on it. He looked at Bill and sighed, walking over to grab him.

“Well, me and Bill are gonna head home. He’s already drunk enough.” Stan said, gently guiding Bill to the door. Bill leaned back and rested his head against Stan’s chest and tilted his head back, trying to kiss him. Stan gave him a quick peck and helped him through the door as he said goodbye to everyone. Beverly let out a yawn and grabbed her own keys.

“Yeah, it’s getting late. We’re gonna leave too.” She said, motioning for Ben and Mike to follow her. Mike and Ben shared an apartment and Beverly liked to crash at their place when she didn’t feel like being alone. That left Richie and Eddie alone together. They constantly spent the night with each other as it was. Eddie actually shared an apartment with Stan and Bill but he might as well live with Richie.

Richie sighed once everyone left and walked into his small kitchen, teaching under the sink to grab a new garbage bag. He began to throw away the half-eaten food and all of the plastic cups. Eddie turned the music down and straightened back anything that was wrong. He finished before Richie and collapsed onto his couch, watching him finish. Richie finished picking up the trash and opened his door to throw the bag out. He quickly threw it into the dumpster outside and hurried back in. He walked back into his living and turned back to see Eddie only to notice he was gone. He looked up confused and noticed his bedroom light was on. A devious grin appeared on his face and he moved to his room. He could hear low music playing and he gently pushed open the door. Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet crossed at his ankles and leaning back on his hands. He had undone the buckles to the overalls, letting the top half hang over his lap. Richie moved into the room and kneeled down, placing his hands gently on Eddie's thighs. 

Eddie leaned forward and chewed at his lip, peering down at the other male. Richie, thanks to his height, was able to shift upwards and lightly kiss Eddie. The other male smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers into his thick curls. Richie let out a groan as Eddie tightened his grip and pulled him up. Richie, without breaking the kiss, moved so that Eddie was lying on his back and he was above him. Eddie soon released his hair and moved his hands across the taller boy's body, as the kiss became hungrier.

 

Soon Eddie and Richie were tugging at one another's clothing. Eddie was easily able to lift Richie's shirt over his head and help him out of his skinny jeans but Richie struggled to removed Eddie's overalls, despite the fact that Eddie had actually undone the buckles earlier. Eddie smirked at the other male and moved his hands to the sides of his pants, undoing the buttons there.

"Why are there buttons on the side?" Richie asked, clearly annoyed with the tricky clothes. Eddie just laughed and leaned back as Richie pulled down his pants. Suddenly Richie paused and looked up at Eddie. Eddie could feel his cheeks burn up as he tried to explain himself.

"Richie, listen. Beverly helped me shop. She thought they were cute and told me to buy them and wear them to the party. I didn't realize this was gonna happen." Eddie said, trying to explain why he was currently wearing a pair of black, lace panties. Richie said nothing and ran his hand back up Eddie's thigh, spreading out his fingers and stopping right at the hem of the panties. He leaned down and kissed the hem as well, causing Eddie to shiver and his dick to twitch in interest.

"You should shop with her more often," Richie said, grinning at the other male and hooking his finger under the band of the panties. He carefully pulled them down and immediately rushed to remove his own underwear. Once they were both naked Richie went back to kissing Eddie and sucking dark hickies onto the other's neck. He reached down and grabbed Richie's dick, jerking him off while he sealed his mouth over Eddie. Eddie was a moaning mess and thrust in time with the strokes. He muttered softly to Richie that he was about to cum when Richie removed his hand. Eddie let out a whine and Richie laughed, kissing his cheek and reaching over to his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and kissed Eddie gently as his hand moved down.

Carefully he rubbed Eddie's hole, letting him grow used to the sensation and gently started to apply pressure. He worked in the tip of his finger and pulled it back out only to apply more lube. He moved back to his hole and pushed his finger back in, slowly sinking into the warm heat. He could feel Eddie mewl in his mouth and shake with each gentle thrust of his finger. Carefully he pushed in another finger and Eddie hissed. He stopped kissing him and looked at the smaller male with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, starting to pull out his fingers. Eddie clenched down on his fingers and he narrowed his eyes at the other male.

"You better fucking not, Tozier," Eddie said, and Richie nodded and began to thrust his fingers back into him. Eddie slowly relaxed in his hand until he was a moaning mess again. He was lost in the lust he didn't notice that Richie managed to work in another finger. He simply pushed back in time with Richie.

After a few more minutes, Richie pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly slicked up his cock and poured a small amount on Eddie's. He took his own dick in his hand and placed it at his entrance, applying very little pressure. 

"You ready?" He asked, looking at Eddie who was sprawled across the bed with a bright blush across his face and chest.

"Richard, I swear if you do not fuck me in the next second I'll go home and take care of myself." Eddie threatened and Richie let out a light laugh before slowly pushing into him. He leaned down as Eddie let out a loud moan and gripped his shoulders.

"Sure, you could go home if you wanted to, but you want. You wouldn't be able to get off, you need my cock up your tight ass, plowing you into the bed until you're crying and cumming." Richie whispered into Eddie's ear, thrusting in time with his words. Eddie ran his hands from Richie's shoulders into his thick curly hair and groaned.

"Fuck Richie," He moaned out, his blush darkening in color over Richie's dirty talk. Richie only smirked in reply and pulled back much to Eddie's disappointment. He grabbed Eddie's ankles and placed them over his shoulders before resuming his harsh thrusting. Eddie just about screamed as the angle changed, causing Richie to nail his prostate with every thrust. He could feel tears prickle at his eyes and his head fell back as he enjoyed the thrusting. Richie leaned back down, practically folding Eddie in half and he attached his lips to Eddie's throat. His hand moved from the back of Eddie's knees, reaching around to grip the younger male's cock. He began to stroke him in time with each thrust. Eddie let out a choked moan and fisted his hands into Richie's hair again, pulling the dark curls once again. Tears streamed down his face as he kissed Richie and Richie returned the kiss with equal vigor. 

Eddie pulled away to take in a breath and loudly cried out Richie's name as he came, spilling over Richie's fingers. Richie stroked him through his orgasm and his hips stuttered as he felt Eddie clench around him. He groaned and went back to kissing Eddie's neck. He removed his hand from Eddie's cock and placed his hand back onto the back of his knees, thrusting back into him. He thrusted four more times until he yelled out Eddie's name and spilled hot fluid into Eddie. Eddie gently ran his finger's through Richie's hair as Richie finally finished. Richie collapsed onto Eddie and panted onto his neck.

"Richie, you're heavy," Eddie grunted out and Richie reluctantly pushed himself up. Carefully he pulled out, both males hissing from overstimulation. Richie disappeared into his bathroom only to walk back out with a washcloth. Gently he wiped off Eddie and himself before throwing said cloth into his hamper. He helped Eddie move to the top of the bed and climbed into the bed, wrapping them both up with his blanket. Eddie smiled and moved closer, allowing Richie to pull him into an embrace. Eddie slowly began to drift off into the warm hug.

"Hey Eddie," Richie said, and Eddie gave a small 'hm' in return. "I think I love you."

Eddie's eyes widened and he looked at Richie. Richie's face was red and he looked concerned. He opened his mouth, hoping to play it off as a joke or something but Eddie stopped him with a deep kiss.

"I think I love you too," Eddie said, and Richie grinned, kissing his face before kissing him on his mouth again. They ended up passing out, entwined with one another. The next day they could sort out any labels and maybe tell their friends but for right now they could just sleep in each other's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my work. I try really hard to make sure everyone is in character. If you have any request, ask and I'll try to make it happen. ^-^*
> 
> I did not use Richie's nickname, Trashmouth. Eddie, in my story, wouldn't continue to call him Trashmouth and instead just called him Richie or Richard.


End file.
